


Sweets And Panicking

by SadxCinnamon



Series: Grown-Up South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Tweek Tweak, But like it's barely there, Clyde And Bebe Are Married, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is An Adult, Gay, Gay Craig Tucker, Gay Sex, Gay Tweek, Hand Jobs, Kinda OCCish, M/M, Nicknames, POV Third Person, Top Craig Tucker, Trans Character, Trans Wendyl, Tweek And Craig Are Engaged, Wait Fuck Ass To Mouth?, and have a kid, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: Tweek is stressing because they are hosting the annual party this year and woke up late, he still has to finish the treats, Craig helps him but can't help but want to fuck his boyfriend.So that's just what he does.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Grown-Up South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581298
Kudos: 157





	Sweets And Panicking

Craig hummed as he stared at his boyfriend, the blonde was baking some sort of pie, only wearing Craig's t-shirt, a pair of black shorts (that were super short) and an apron. Craig knew Tweek didn't mean to look that hot, they had woken up late and now the smaller boy was panicking because he still had so much to do so he ran out of the room in what he had on and got right to baking.

Craig was having a real hard time keeping his hands to himself, he wanted to bend Tweek over the counter and bang his brains out but he held off. He needed to wait, wait till Tweek was done with the pie to even try anything.

His little minx of a boyfriend had already finished four batches of cookies and two batches of cupcakes, a big batch of (homemade) fudge and peanut butter brownies and even that wasn't enough to Tweek. Even Craig could admit though it probably wasn't, their friend group and some of their parents? Yeah definitely not but on the bright side, they got to spend time with friends and family that was something? Who was Craig kidding he didn't even want to host this year nor did he want to see Eric, which was hard since the fatass was in the living room already.

Craig wasn't worried anyone would walk in on his amazing boyfriend in black lace panties. Clyde and Bebe were still asleep, having dealt with their son, Devin, all night. (When everyone found out the happy couple were already expecting it was surprising). Wendyl, Red and Heidi were at the Turner household so Heidi could spend some time with her family. Kyle, Stan, Eric, Token and Jimmy were outside drinking some type of alcohol. Tricia, Ike, Pete and Karen were hanging out in the basement and Kenny and Butters were running late. So there was no worry unless the group of alcoholics decided they wanted more food.

Tweek sighed as he slipped two pies into the oven to bake, one blueberry and the other apple. He moved more dirty bowls into the sink and wiped the counter so he could begin on his next sweet treat. Tweek loved baking, especially when people got to eat his treats but he was stressed, feeding a shit ton of grown adults at the same time was something he wasn't sure he could do even if Craig reassured him that he could.

Tweek had asked his fiancee to stand off to the side and load the dishwasher so he wouldn't run out of tools, when the other treats were cool to box them up and set them to the side so he had more room. He was thankful for the other man, without him he probably would have run out of bowls by now.

The shorter boy hummed softly when he felt Craig wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly. Tweek set down the whisk he had in his hand and leaned his head back against Craig's chest. 

"Must look-gah! crazy stressing-gah! like this," Tweek mumbled, looking up at Craig, "I've got a couple-gah! hours and I'm panicking-gah! like I've got a few minutes!" He sighed, turning around in his fiancee's embrace, laying his head on his chest.

Craig shook his head, threading his fingers through Tweek's blonde locks. "You have every right to be stressing, even though I wish you wouldn't, you know how much those pigs eat, especially Cartman." He picks Tweek up, (avoiding a hit in the process) the smaller looking into his fiancee’s blue eyes, sighing softly as Craig connects their lips in a sweet short kiss.

Pulling away Tweek smiles softly, looking up at Craig he laughs a little. Craig raises an eyebrow at him, setting Tweek on the counter he steps in between his legs, hands on his hips. “What’s so funny buttercup?” he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm just lucky to-gah! have you, and have you remind me-gah! why I need breaks," Tweek smirks lightly, pulling Craig into a rough bruising kiss. Craig groans and pushes himself closer to his fiancee, the smaller male pulling on Craig's black locks. 

Tweek licked Craig's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was happily given to him. Craig's tongue entered his mouth and Tweek couldn't help but moan, cheeks flushed as he tried to pull the taller boy closer, wanting skin to skin contact now.

Craig pulled away, panting softly while he looked over his fiancee who's cheeks were flushed, eyes glossy, hair disheveled and he couldn't look anymore perfect.

"God baby." He kissed him again, grabbing at the shorts he had on, pulling them down and Tweek whined lifting himself up slightly to help take them off. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he grunted, kissing Tweek's neck and sucking hickeys onto the dark skin.

Tweek's small hands gripped onto Craig's broad shoulders and he rutted against the hand that came down to grip his cock through the apron. Tweej whimpered and moaned quietly "P..please! Craig, fuck-gah! please! I n..need it so-gah! bad!" He dug his nails into Craig's shoulders, thighs shaking as he tried not to cum so soon.

Craig smirked against Tweek's neck, giving it one last kiss he lifted his head to look at his fiancee, smiling at the wrecked look Tweek had on, drooling slightly.

"Daddy's gonna take good care of you baby boy," he kissed his again, soft and sweet before flipping Tweek around, causing him to gasp quietly. His arms rested against the counter top and his ass was exposed to Craig, said male spread Tweek's legs wider while getting on his knees.

Craig spread apart Tweek's ass and blew on his hole, Tweek tensed at the feeling before relaxing again. Craig smiled softly, he didn't really have to prep him, Tweek was more than stretched from the last couple of days but Craig absolutely loved eating his fiancee out.

Craig slowly pushed his tongue into Tweek’s tight hole, the other male moaned and pushed his ass back against Craig’s tongue. Tweek always enjoyed having his ass eaten by Craig, even more so when Craig would add a couple fingers or leave his tongue piercing in. God when that piercing would rub up against Tweek’s prostate he could swear he would see stars. 

“D..daddy!” He gasped and moaned loudly as he felt two fingers enter his hole, his legs shook and he clenched his fists together. He reminds himself to be quiet, the others could hear him and he really didn’t need to have his friends or Craig’s little sister and her friends to walk in and find Craig eating his ass like it was his last meal. 

Tweek reaches a hand around and grabs onto Craig’s black locks, pulling on them. Wanting his fiancee's tongue deeper or more of his fingers, honestly his cock would be better it was so much thicker and longer and Craig was always able to hit that one spot that had Tweek seeing stars.

Tweek pulled at Craig's hair again, pulling him backwards, away from his ass. Craig grunted and looked up at his fiancee "What baby?" He wanted to dive back in but with the desperate look on Tweek's face Craig knew he would have to cut the teasing short.

"P..please? I've been so good.." he whimpers and Craig stands, kissing Tweek's throat while he nods, knowing what Tweek needed. Craig pushed Tweek so that he was draped over the counter and spread his ass, using one hand to hold him still he pulls out his cock and rubs it against Tweek's entrance.

Tweek whines and pushes his ass backwards, wanting so badly to feel the thick appendage enter his ass and he got what he wanted, Craig pushed his cock head into Tweek's tight little ass grunting.

Craig panted and pressed his hand down onto the lower part of Tweek's back, watching as he arched his perfect little body upwards. Craig growled and grabbed his lovers hair before he slammed all the way into his lithe frame causing Tweek to let out a loud moan and look up at Craig with teary eyes.

Craig could cum from that look alone, jeez this man drove him insane. Craig kissed at his neck softly "You okay buttercup? Was I to rough?" He suddenly got panicked, not wanting to hurt the love of his life.

Tweek let out a dry laugh and reached behind him to pet Craig "Yeah I'm fine, rough is what I need right now," he says with a small moan when he feels Craig move a bit. The taller male nodded and slowly started to pull out then push back in, watching as Tweek bit his arm to keep quiet.

The other mans hands reached around Tweek and lifted him up by his chest, pulling him flush against Craig. Tweek let out a choked sound and closed his eyes tightly "O..oh fuck," he whines and opens his beautiful eyes to look at Craig.

Craig chuckles quietly and kissed him softly "Let me know when you're ready, okay?" He asked sweetly, peppering his jaw with soft kisses.

"I..I've been ready," he whines, clenching down on Craig and blushing darkly. Craig nods against his neck and pulls out his cock to just the tip before snapping his hips forward, hitting Tweek's 'spot' and causing the smaller let out a loud high pitched moan, pushing back against the thick cock fucking him.

Craig chuckled and held onto Tweek's hips tightly, holding him still as he starts thrusting in and out of his fat ass roughly, watching (happily) as his fiancee came undone. Tweek was drooling, tears running down his dark cheeks while his eyes rolled back, his hair was a mess and his thighs were shaking (usually an indication that Tweek was close to cumming).

"Y..yes! Daddy fuck! Harder!" He cried out, not caring anymore about the group of people in the back yard, the feeling of his fiancee's cock sliding in and out of his ass while hitting that spot had him losing his mind and any manners his parents had drilled into his head.

Craig growled, fucking into him harder while he dug his nails into Tweek's hips, bound to leave bruises and marks. "F..fuck! You like that you little slut?" He growled, biting down on Tweek's shoulder to avoid making any more noise than he was already making.

Tweek nodded and his cock dripped precum onto the kitchen counter, he was so fucking close but he couldn't even make his mouth work to form a sentence, instead he tapped Craig's arm twice, trying to warn his lover that he was going to cum.

The other male smirked and started to fuck into his fiancee faster, wanting to see him cum and become puddy in his hands. Tweek gasped and moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly as he started to clench around Craig's cock.

Craig grunted and looked at Tweek before wrapping a hand around Tweek's leaking cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Tweek squeals and let's out a silent scream as he cums, eyes rolled back, mouth open and a dark blush occupies his pretty face.

Craig moans and thrusts a few more times before he cums inside of Tweek, keeping still as he fills him to the brim. The both of them pant in silence.

Finally Tweek speaks up "T..that was something," he laughed with a small smile on his face, looking back at Craig who nodded in agreement.

"Love you buttercup,"

"Love you too Craig," he smiles, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment or kudo
> 
> My twitter: [twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
